


Weak

by Lokis_LunaInsanity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_LunaInsanity/pseuds/Lokis_LunaInsanity
Summary: Special Forces Operative, Grace Jones was in deep trouble. She'd both assaulted and pissed off General Armitage Hux, second in command of the First Order, one of the strongest forces in the galaxy, and she was going to pay for it.How so is the question.





	1. The Devil Wears Leather Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I've legitimately just been wanting to write smut and Hux was it. Lol 
> 
> Enjoy, duckies. ♡

Special forces operative, Grace Jones ran towards her quarters. Bursting through the doors she quickly discarded her helmet. It flew across the room with a clatter. Her chest heaving as she took deep breaths. Her mind was buzzing as she planned out how to live the last day of her life. Walking into her small refresher she grabbed the glass on her sinks counter in her shakey grip. Pouring water into it and gulping it down. Nothing could save her now. She'd pissed off her one of the most powerful men in the galaxy right now. General Armitage Hux.

 

Fuck! She shouted, her own voice in her head. The man had given her orders to complete, but she'd come back empty handed and he was very displeased by it. She'd managed to come back alive but that hadn't mattered to him. She could tell by the look he'd given her when she'd reported her findings and mentioning her failed attempt at capturing the scavenger girl and her friends from the planet they'd been orbiting for days. Days. They'd been planning this for days and she'd managed to fuck it up! Kylo Ren, her master would be very angry. She'd seen him slice someone in half once for just looking at him. Fuck, indeed. Her mind tried to replay the scene in her head to find where it all went wrong.

.

.

.

.

Grace was tired, her braids were coming undone and her coarse hair coiled into one another. Damnit it was going to be hard to fix that mess if she lived to do so, anyhow. She'd scrambled out of her Tie fighter as engineers rushed towards her. Asking her about the damages but she just ignored them. Her body tired and extremely sore from being battered by that damned force user bitch, Rey, was it? The other members of her squadron were arriving now. Their ships in better shape than her own but thankfully she'd managed to get them all safely out of there. They were ambushed. Nothing she could do, but she was sure going to be told otherwise.

 

Slowly she made her way towards the bridge of the ship. The new destroyer, Red Hawk, the first order had made after Kylo ascended as their new leader. Grace glanced down at her armor. The scuffs on it were unmistakable.  Blood was coming from somewhere on her hip and a few other marks she'd gotten from the scuffle. Her face was sweaty inside the helmet but she knew better than to take it off outside of her quarters or when she was asked. Making her way she was redirected toward the Generals private office. That wasn't a good sign. Nodding she took her leave and quickly went to find the redhead.

 

Sure enough as soon as she reached his offices the door slid open before she could open it. She held her breath as she stepped into the large room. The furnishings were fairly new and made of a dark redwood, Mahogany maybe? The desk settled nicely in the middle of the room, the wall behind it made of specialized glass, showing off a wall to floor display of the stars outside it. A fireplace roared to its right. The walls a deep red color. The small sitting area colors matching the durasteel doors and walls surrounding it. She stepped further toward the desk. She noted the data pad laying forgotten on his desk. No doubt he'd gotten the report she and her subordinates submitted as they'd retreated. It was hastily written but she didn't want to waste time just in case that damned pilot, Dameron came to finish them off. Her mouth went dry when she noted his hands weren't clasped behind his back as they usually were. They were in his pockets of his great coat.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.'

 

By now her face was definitely starting to drip saltwater as she nervously stood as close as she felt comfortable at his desk. Grace knew she was good as dead if Kylo ren was anywhere around to see that report. She was pulled from her thoughts as the red headed man turned toward her. His face unreadable. His eyes looking her up and down. No doubt in her mind that he’d spotted her dents in her armor. The small stains of blood on her body from herself and the other scum she’d crushed on her way out of their ambush. His eyes stopped again on her own. At least where he thought them to be. “You do realize how bad this is, yes?” He said, his voice both angry and calm. She stilled inside her suit. She was glad for the helmet now, it was covering up the furious red across her cheeks, as much as she hated this- she happened to be very attracted to the General, so much so that his anger was intoxicating, however it wasn’t so much when it was directed at her. Through throughout her time serving the man, she had noted his glances he took at her when she practiced. Grace had long since written it off as him scouting her to be the captian of her squadron, still it didn't stop her from fantasizing about him. She'd wondered just what lie beyond the man with iron will and a cold and icy stare. Once she caught him openly staring as she stretched. None of this mattered however, today she was in for deep trouble with no way out. Her chest heaved as she only nodded. Scared her voice would be soft and weak she decided against using it.

 

“You realize once I report this- you may not make it out in one piece.” He said now, his hands bracing themselves on the desk as he looked down toward the report on his datapad. She nodded once again, still too shaken to speak. His icy blue eyes looked back to her again, his face contorting into a frown. “Speak!” He shouted at her, his hand slamming against the desk, making his glass rattle, the ice still melting inside. She jumped a bit, startled by his sudden outburst. Not a single hair misplaced as he sat up at his full height again. Grace felt her mind blank now, she had no defense- he’d seen the report. She wanted to save her crew and herself. Selfishly she wished he’d care enough to not wish her to have died on that god forsaken planet.

 

Her hands curled into fists at her side. Here she was, a First Order Special forces soldier being reprimanded and yelled at by her superior for having the will to live. He moved then, his strides quick as he took advantage of her being distracted and unprepared. He towered over her, his few inches he had against her making her feel even smaller now. His face a grimace as he looked her over again. His eyes bored into her skull now. “I- want. Answers, SF-000!” He said again. His voice not going above a speaking tone. He was calm incarnate, minus his face. She felt her cheeks flush as he leaned closer, his hands shaking as the man glowered down at her.

 

“Sir- Sir. I realize our return was with great consequence. We were outnumbered, we also were thoroughly surprised to see the girl. She took advantage of my men. They were-” She felt her breathing hitch when his gloved finger tapped against her helmet. “Off.” he said, his voice flat now.

Swallowing a large spill of saliva she hesitantly reached up and clicked the smaller button to the side of the mask to deactivate it's machinery powering it down. Once she took it off she felt her world expand again, her face grimacing as her braids fell down to her shoulders, her eyes darted toward his neckline. Making sure to keep her eyes averted from his blue ones. Her brown skin reddened under his gaze.

 

Hux watched her through his narrowed eyes now. “I asked you a question, SF-000.” His voice carrying a simmering anger. Grace hated when he or anyone for that matter called her by that name. She wasn't a fucking number. It's how the first order labeled their belongings and she didn't belong to anyone. Her blood ran hot as he continued to stare into her eyes, demanding answers. “SF-000.” he said for millionth time, his voice a low whisper now.

 

Her eyes narrowed and her back straightened out as she felt adrenaline pushing through her. “My name, is Grace.” She said in a low hiss. His eyes widened at her response before his glare returned to his pale face. “What?!” He said shouting at her, his face was turning a bright red, his eyes bulging now.

 

Grace just grinned, leaning up toward him so her mouth almost touched his ear. “I said. My name, is GRACE!” She said kneeling the man in his abdomen at full force, making him cry out in pain and stumble back away from her. She immediately regretted it. He was hunched and leaned over his desk, she knew she'd messed up. Like really messed up. His hair finally moved, a few pieces sliding away from its natural place. He was panting, his eyes wild with rage. ‘What have I done.’ her mind screaming at her as she felt her adrenaline drop and her anger seeped out quickly as she realized what just occurred. 

 

“Shit.” With a quickness she didn't know she had in her, she snatched her helmet and pushed it back onto her head, running from his office, not caring who saw.

 

Her life was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry that there isn't smut just yet. I promise it'll be in the second chapter. Hopefully itll be up soon. I'm so excited about this and my mind is alive and buzzing with ideas. ♡


	2. Last Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He found himself reaching for his datapad and punching in her number in the locator. Her suit had a beacon inside of its helmet. Likely she’d forgotten, or she knew how far she’d gone and didn’t care what happened. He almost felt a sense of loss as the thought of her cold and mutilated by Kylo Ren. He tapped the button as the beacon called out to her helmet. It immediately blinked and he found her within her own quarters. Pushing his hair back away from his face he chose to disable the beacon from further use. He knew what he was going to do._

Her hands shook as she applied the bacta to her burned hip. Her mind racing as she tried to calm down. The shower she’d quickly taken after locking her door to most personal hadn’t helped much beyond making her skin smell better than it had a half hour ago. Her hair was unbraided and soaking wet. She was waiting for Kylo Ren or some troopers to come and take her away. To brandish her to their supreme leader as a toy to which he’d slide that blade through her chest as she let out a silent scream as darkness took her. Grace closed her eyes and leaned into the bathrooms damp wall and hot tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her hands coming to cradle her head as she slid down the wall toward the corner of the bathroom. Her sobs making her body shake with their forceful release. 

 

Hux groaned as he finally stood again, his stomach felt like hell, but he was oddly calm as he remembered SF-000’s face as she realized what she’d done. He watched as she’d grabbed her helmet and ran from the room, he knew she wouldn’t go far. She knew what her fate would be, especially considering what she’d just done. He wondered why she’d lost control, and a darker side wanted to see her do it again. He shook his head, running a hand through his now loose red hair. He was worried about Kylo’s reaction than he was about the assault. He remembered the first time he’d laid eyes on Grace, her bold actions earning her the title Captain of their newly reinstated Special Forces. He’d picked her, not anyone else to lead. He saw a fire in her and he selfishly thought about her as his own brain child. He’d watched her train more times than he could count. 

 

He found himself reaching for his datapad and punching in her number in the locator. Her suit had a beacon inside of its helmet. Likely she’d forgotten, or she knew how far she’d gone and didn’t care what happened. He almost felt a sense of loss as the thought of her cold and mutilated by Kylo Ren. He tapped the button as the beacon called out to her helmet. It immediately blinked and he found her within her own quarters. Pushing his hair back away from his face he chose to disable the beacon from further use. He knew what he was going to do.

 

Grace had settled on sitting in her softest chair. Her hair still loose and damp from her shower. Her hip bandaged and her eye set on the door. She’d chosen to wear her loose leggings, paired with a loose fitting peasant shirt. The sleeves stopping at her elbows. She felt her stomach sink as the doors lock started to disengage. She’d made sure to encrypt it and knew only the smartest of the flock would be able to open it. She sat with her knees apart, her hands splayed on the arms of the chair. She was ready. Too bad. She knew she had potential to move up farther in the ranks. She imagined the look on Hux’s face as he was forced to work with her, and not bossing her around anymore. Yup, too bad. 

 

She was shocked to see Hux standing in the doorway. He was alone, it unsettled her, was this a trick? Was he going to beat her senseless and throw her out into the cold recesses of space? She’d heard they’d floated a few men who’d had the nerve to question him once and she really didn’t want to die that way. His face was once again cold and neutral. Grace felt her body tense as she closed her legs now. Her hands leaving the armrests of the chair and gripping each other as she wrung them together. She looked down at her bare feet now. The door hissed shut and locked again. Her breathing coming out in hard pants as she listened to his footsteps coming closer to her, until she saw the shining surface of his boots. “Look at me, SF-0-.” He stopped there, she heard him sigh as he spoke again. “Grace. Look at me.” His voice was calm as ever still. Taking a chance she let out a shaky sigh and looked up. His hand came down so quickly she hadn’t had time to register what happened till she was hauled up by her wrist to a standing position. He gripped it harder as he yanked her toward the corner of her room, her bed came in view in front of them and she struggled. She was scared, her heart racing as she yelped when he’d sat down, his hand still holding onto her wrist in a vice grip. He pulled her harder, making her fall onto him, her legs buckling as he caught her, his breathing heavier than before. He shoved her onto her knees again, making her kneel. “What the hell-.” She cried out as he gripped her neck with his other hand and pinned her head into his lap. Her back arched and her ass pushed out. Hux let out a breathy growl as he pushed her head to the side, making her face toward the door. 

 

He pushed down her leggings and her panties, leaving her ass bare, she cried out again as the roughness had jerked at her skin that was still bandaged. She struggled again, only to be met with his hand pressing harder against her neck, making her gasp for air as his knee pushed into her throat. “Hold still or this will only get worse.” He said, his voice less calm now. She stiffened at his command. For a moment she stopped, before her body started wiggling as he growled again, this time his other hand holding her wrist pushed it under his leg as he sat on it, rendering her immobile. He felt her panicking as he’d slapped her earlier, hopefully leaving a mark- god he wanted to do more, but he’d save that for later. He’d remembered the first time he’d actually looked at her, like actually paid attention to her. Her curves were heavily accented without that uniform on. Her hips were shapely in her leggings even now. He grunted when she struggled again. He wasn’t done with her yet, but she was still trying to squirm away. ‘Cute’ His lips curving into a wicked grin.

 

He recalled the next time he’d taken the time to look- her body damp with sweat from training her cadets. She wore a tank top, her breasts a pleasing sight among the throng of bodies. He’d had to hide his excitement that time, excusing himself from the room when she started doing stretches with her crew. Her legs weren’t super long, but they made up for it in being toned but still thick and lucious. He’d imagined himself buried between them a few times before today and right now he was very tempted to do so, but he wanted to savour her fear and her body.

 

He heard her hiss in pain as revealed a poorly treated wound on her hip. It was seeping blood still but he was sure it wasn’t life threatening, so he continued with his punishment. She would feel the shame he’d endured earlier as she’d rendered him helpless and hurt. The same he’d do to her. He saw her moving her knees trying to steady herself. He let a soft chuckle escape at the sight of her hips bucking in the air trying to move away from him. Her arm still trapped under his heavier legs. “I said-.” He said as his other hand now free was pulled from its leather sheath by his teeth. SMACK! The sound echoed around the room, her mouth making an ‘O’ as she gasped. Her face grew hot as his hand had smacked her ass, making her stop her struggling if only for a moment. She moved again, her fight returning. “General!” She said as her head struggled to look at him. His hand pushed harder on her neck again, her throat pressing painfully against his leg again. She yelped at the pressure again. His face still a wide grin, as his hand raised again and came down again, harder than before. “Ah!” She squealed. Her eyes opening wide again. She felt her ass start to burn. Then he did it again, this time switching between alternate cheeks. Her eyes began to water, however, a tortuous thought crossed her mind, she was enjoying this. Her cunt starting to slicken at the feeling of his soft hand rubbing over the places he’d slapped. His breathing was labored but otherwise he seemed just as calm as before. Smack, Smack, Smack. He did it again, this time making sure to keep his hand from spreading so it’d hurt more. Each smack making her yelp and wiggle her hips. He loved watching her ass as it twitched from his ministrations. He gripped her ass in his hand, the supple flesh making him want to bite into it. A low groan left his throat when she struggled again, her breathing growing erratic and heavy, this time she called to him. “General, I’m sorry, please. No more.” She said, her body betraying her, her nipples erect and hard. She hadn’t realized what was coming when he’d slapped her. Grace had however, felt the need inside her grow as she listened to him groaning and grabbing her ass in his surprisingly thick fingers. She tried to not imagine what he’d do with them. She didn’t want it- not like this, right? 

 

He kneaded the flesh a bit more before he released her. Just as he expected, she stumbled away, her bare ass hitting the floor as she stared at him, her eyes watery as he stared at her. He pulled at his other glove, tossing it on the floor along with the other one. His eyes never leaving hers. He hadn’t tried to hide his lust now. It was too late- he’d have her, whether she wanted him or not. His eyes hooded as he stood up, his height taking her off guard again. From down there on the floor the General looked even more intimidating. She felt her stomach clenche in response, her body still aching from her battle earlier. She did however, like the feeling of her stinging ass against the cold floor. Grace was staring, her mind a flood of emotions. Her heart raced as his hands grabbed his coat and slowly he slid the garment off his shoulders. She stared at him, mouth slightly parted as he stripped. She was transfixed by his eyes staring into hers now. She made a soft yipping sound when her reached for her. He pulled her by her arm toward the bed again, this time slinging her onto it. She was surprised at his strength, but before she could stop him, he was on on top of her. His hands fisted into her hair and pulled, making her cry out, but surprisingly not in pain, but searing pleasure. Her face turning a red-brown. His face flushed, like hers. His lips upturned in a smirk as he dipped his head lower and left soft kisses along her neck and across her neck. She hated herself for it but a moan bubbled out of her throat. She saw the look he gave her when his eyes met hers, his face still buried into her shoulder. Grace raised a hand to push at his chest but he released her hair and used his hands to pin her wrists down towards the bed before he crushed his lips down onto hers. His body laying hard against hers. She struggled again, but somehow she was surprised again by his strength. Hux smiled into their rough kiss. Her teeth clacked against his as she struggled. 

 

“Stop.” He said, his eyes staring hard into hers now. Her breathing harsh, coming out in soft pants. She was so turned on, but she didn’t want him to know, but she figured it was too late now. He could see it in her eyes, she’d wanted him for so long that she’d forgotten just how much she had wanted this exact thing to happen, but on her own terms. She felt the sting of pain in her hip and she closed her eyes and whimpered. She felt his lips press against her neck again, this time sucking flesh between his lips and teeth, leaving marks as he went, she was sure she’d be marked for life with how hard he’d bitten on one particular spot on on top of her jugular. She moaned then, her back arching, her breasts pushing against his chest. She mewled softly as he licked the spot he’d bitten. His hips ground into hers and she opened her eyes again. 

 

Wow. How had she not tried this sooner, damnit. Her life was over, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She’d probably be cold and dead by the morning, it was then she made a choice. “I have a final request, General.” Grace said, her voice small. Her eyes staring into his. “Make me remember you- this. Forever.” She said, her eyes pleading with him. His smile faded a bit at her words but he quickly kissed her. His hands leaving her wrists and cupping her face into his hands. She felt hot tears leaking from her eyes. Her chest constricted as his lips never left hers. His hands wiping away the tears from her eyes as he kissed her harder as she started to cry. Her cries soft as he slowly lifted off her. His eyes were sympathetic now. She was worried he’d stop, she wiped her eyes and sat up, he was standing now, his chest rising and falling. A hard look on his face told her he was confused, conflict clear on his features. She gave him a weak smile and pushed the rest of her leggings off and standing in front of him, and taking the shirt off, leaving her bra and panties exposed. Her slight weight gain recently had done her good it seemed. He was staring now, the hungry look returning to his features. 

 

She opened her arms to him and he couldn’t help but let out a stunted groan. He was hard and so ready to pound into her, but he couldn’t do it. Her body just as sexy as before, her face softly smiling at him. He knew it- she wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. Sexually of course, but he wasn’t sure what to do, she could be dead within the next few hours- but he wasn’t sure if it was right to do this now. He’d been so prepared to make her suffer but she’d asked him now, asked him to make her remember and he just- he wasn’t sure what to do. Then her soft hand came to rest on his cheek, making him flinched a bit. She stared up at him, her body pressed into his. Hux took a deep breathe before he gripped the back of her neck in his hand and used the other hand to tilt her chin to look at him. “Get on the bed.” His voice said, barely a whisper now. She didn’t hesitate now, he watched as she climbed onto the bed, her ass shaking in the air. He growled low in his throat as he noted she’d slipped her panties back up leaving her ass covered in what he noticed was black lace. He smirked. How’d she get those? He wondered. To hell with it, his brain said as he walked over to her waiting form, on her knees. He ran his hands up her shoulders, making her shudder. Her mouth parted as he chose to lean in and kiss her again, this time kiss so intense he felt it in his groin. He let out a growl as he devoured her mouth. His tongue darted into her mouth and she accepted him, their tongues prodding one another as he pressed her back onto the bed. She let her hands grip his red locks and she moaned into his mouth as he climbed onto the bed with her, he used his free hand to undo the knots on his boots, kicking them off as he fulled climbed ontop of her now. She moaned as he nudged her legs apart with his knee. Her legs parted allowing him to grind his hips into hers. He released her lips as she let out a soft mewl. His cock twitched. He wanted so badly to be inside her. He told himself to calm down. He had so many things he had yet to do to her. He wanted to use what time he had to get to know every inch of her body. He pushed into her hips again, making her hiss. Her eyes snapped shut. He remembered her hip. The bandage, he glanced down before her hand reached his chin, pulling his face to focus on her again. “Let it hurt, please. Hurt me.” Grace’s voice said, rolling over him and making him shudder again.

 

Suddenly his clothing felt too constricting. He sat up on his knees between her legs as he stripped off his belt holding his tunic in place.Sliding off the first few layers he practically ripped off his last undershirt before his hand gripped onto her thigh and he buried his face into her neck, her hands wrapped around his shoulders as he sucked and nipped at the flesh of her neck. She let out soft gasps and moans. It made him want her more as she mumbled words of encouragement to him. His hips bucked as he pressed into her. Her cunt was so warm he could feel it through his pants. He stopped before he got to caught up in the moment. He wanted to make her cry out louder. He didn’t care who heard her. He pulled a knife from the secret compartment behind his back. She gasped, her eyes widened again, but she quickly relaxed again. Grace knew he wasn’t going to hurt her, at least not enough to kill her. She felt the warmth curling into her stomach as he slipped the cold steel against her bras secured front clip, he pulled forcefully, jerking it a bit, cutting the fabric in two. She bit her lip and watched him hungrily as stabbed the knife into the headboard to the right of them. He gave her a wicked grin before he pulled the remains of the bra from her body. She felt his eyes on her breasts and she flushed again, he took in a harsh breathe before he ran his hands up her hips past the bandage and up to her breasts gripping them in his hands, pushing them against one another. “Beautiful.” He said before his lips latched onto a puckered nipple She cried out again, this time his name tumbled from her lips as she put a hand into his hair again. “Hux.” She whispered his name into the quiet room. He smiled against her breasts as he played with her nipples. His mouth switching between each breast, suckling as his forefinger and thumb pulled and twisted a hardened peak. She bucked her hips into his and he ground out a hiss. His pants started to hurt now. He was so aroused that he couldn’t stand it. He pulled harder on her nipple as she yelped, but he didn’t stop. 

 

Her hands fisted harder into his hair as he left her nipple and bit the flesh above her nipple now, sucking it into his mouth. She bucked again, but this time he caught her and pressed back. “Fuck.” She said, her legs wrapping around his waist. He moaned now, his teeth grazed a new spot now, right above her other breast and he bit, this time hard enough to draw blood. The copper taste in his mouth. He sucked harder, lapping up the blood as she moaned out his name again. He grunted when her hands pulled at his hair, it was a searing , sweet pain. He’d endure it. He prided himself on his hair but he liked her hands in it. Pulling and rubbing at the strands. He lifted his head, she was panting softly and staring at him, her eyes half closed, a small tear leaked from her her eye. He licked it, the salty taste was surprisingly not so bad, he kissed where the tear had been. Her hands ran down his neck to his shoulders and gripped onto his back. Grace couldn't believe it. Her General was in her bed, trying to fuck her senseless. She was damn sure going to remember this- and he’d make sure of it. She felt his muscles bunch under her hands as he looked at her. His eyes pools of water as he grinded into her. She arched her back so he’d touch that sweet spot, her clit throbbing from lack of tension against it. Her panties soaking wet now. He must have known because his hand dipped below them and he was in her panties now. She cried out, her eyes snapping closed as his fingers slid down her folds and rubbed the sensitive bud between them. He stared as she started to pant harder at his touch. He watched gleefully as she bucked her hips into his fingers. He pulled back suddenly, putting his fingers to his nose and sniffing them before dipping them into his mouth. “Mmm” He said with a low groan. Grace shuddered, fuck he was sexy. He sat up then, she could feel the chill on her body as he worked at his pants, pulling them off, tossing them to the side, leaving on his boxers. They were red and tight. His erection clearly showing. She bit her lip and pushed at his chest, making him lean back until his back hit the bed. He raised an eyebrow at her until she straddled him, rubbing herself against him. He let out a moan, his eyes never leaving hers. Grace enjoyed the switch. Putting a finger to his lips she silently told him to be quiet. Her lips pressed against his as his hands gripped her hips, careful to avoid her wound. She grunted and pushed his hand against her wound. He felt her tense as the pressure was hurting her but she moaned against his lips. The pain was heightening her senses making her arousal grow. 

 

“Now. Stay still, General.” She mumbled against his lips. Licking and biting his bottom lip as she trailed open mouthed kisses on his neck, sucking and nibbling as she went. She made sure to mark him on the way. She tangled her fingers in the small bit of hair near his abdomen, his muscles were hidden well underneath all those layers she realized. She hadn’t gotten a chance to look at him until now. She licked her bottom lip as she ran her hands down his chest, tracing the lines cut into his hips. The pale skin flushed from her kisses and marks that’d surely turn colors over the next few days. She’d make sure he didn’t forget too. Grace slid down his body as she kissed down his chest. She smirked into his hip as she bit into his flesh,making him bleed too. She sucked on the wound, the blood leaving a salty but tangy taste on her tongue. His hiss of pain turned into a moan as she put a hand to his erection. She shook her finger at him and winked, putting a finger to her lips again. He smirked down at her as she lapped up the last of the blood and pulled his boxers down, his cock sprung from its confines, the tip red and leaking pre-cum. It was definitely not average but she was very sure he’d destroy her, she was counting on it. She reached for it, her hand gripping it in her hand. His eyes fluttered shut as she rubbed her pointer finger across the tip, pushing the precum around before she pumped his cock softly. His moan louder now. She giggled, her tongue darted out of her mouth, licking the tip, his hips started to move now. His hands fisting the sheets. “Grace.” He said, his voice low and husky. His eyes looked into hers as she flicked her tongue across the tip again, his head tipped back as he moaned again. While he was mid moan she sucked the tip into her mouth, hollowing out her mouth as she sucked him further into her mouth. Her hand still pumping him. He hissed as his hand gripped her hair, pushing it from her face so he could watch as he filled her mouth. 

 

“Fuck, Grace.” He said as he gritted his teeth and watching as she removed him from her mouth before plunging back down, her mouth engulfing the bulk of him, her felt her throat constricting around his cock and he couldn’t hold it in, a loud moan erupted from his mouth as he bucked his hips into her mouth. She gagged then, but kept going. His hand gripped harder on the back of her head as he used his hips to fuck her mouth. He pulled her up forcefully, she gasped. Her mouth a mess with saliva and his pre-cum. A sloppy line of spit connecting her mouth to his cock. He felt his cock twitch again. He smirked then. “Turn around, come here.” He said , half sitting up to grip her undamaged hip and turning her so she straddled his shoulders. He pulled hard at the lace, the ripping sound loud. She gasped at the sting and the pleasure as his finger flicked her bundle of nerves. She arched her back and cried out. He looked up at her dripping cunt now. He pushed her hips down a bit so he could reach. He tested her, licking at her soaked entrance. The hand gripping him tightened as she moaned out his name again, a string of curses followed as he dove deeper, licking her juices as he went. She panted harder as he licked her. She was beautiful, inside and out. He was curious. Sliding a finger into her was easy as she was wet and dripping now. He slid another finger in as she tightened now. He was pleased as she pushed back onto his fingers, trying to gain some sort of friction from him. He used his free hand holding her open to him to steady her hips. “Stay still, pet.” He said, the nickname rolling off his tongue and making her lick his tip of his cock. He stilled then before she put another finger in, he was truly stretching her now, she started to moan but covered it up with his cock returning to her mouth as she sucked and licked. Her tongue curling around him as his fingers pumped into her. She greedily pushed into his fingers as she sucked the tip now, licking the sensitive area around it. He moaned now, his mouth lapping up the juices she’d been leaking. Some of it ran down his fingers. He was ready. He ripped his fingers from her, making her cry out again, he roughly pushed her away as he sat up, making her roll back over, making her push her ass out to him. He smirked as she looked back, her eyes pleading with him. He rubbed his tip against her clit making her moan again. He knew then what he wanted to do. “Beg me, pet. Beg me to fuck your greedy pussy.” He’d never talked like this before, but it felt right. 

 

He waited, rubbing his cock against her sex. Grace arched her back, desperate to feel him. He stilled her hips with a strong hand on her hip. She knew what he wanted but she was embarrassed, suddenly feeling self conscious. “Don’t. You’re beautiful.” He said as he pulled back and slapped his wet cock against her ass. “Come on, love. Beg.” He said to her, a command now. She felt him hard against her ass as she rubbed against it, slapping his hard cock against her. She bit her lip before she gave in, she needed him inside her. “Fuck, me, General...please.” She begged. He grunted in appreciation as he put his head against her, slowly pushing into her. Grace felt herself being stretched as his head pushed into her. Despite his fingers she felt him, hard and throbbing as he sheathed himself up to the base. “Oh, Grace, love. You’re still so tight.” Hux said as he put his hands on her hips, he slowly slid out and pumped into her again, harder this time, making her yell. Her nerves were raw with pleasure as his hips moved behind her, his hand dug into the wound on her hip as she moaned louder and louder as he pushed harder into her. Hux snapped his attention to her again, watching as he pulled out of her and slammed back in. Her moans were driving him insane. He pulled on her hair as he pumped harder into her. Eventually pushing her head into the bed, making her arch her back as lifted slightly and pushed into her, deeper than before. He could feel his tip pushing against her cervix. Grace felt the warmth building in her stomach, her toes curled as he fucked her. His breathing became less controlled as she started to feel the pressure become almost unbearable. 

 

Then he was gone, his cock leaving her and she whimpered from the empty feeling he’d left. He pulled her up by her shoulder and turned her to him, kissing her hard and nibbling her lip. She shuddered as his finger found her clit. He devoured her mouth as she moaned into his mouth again. He wanted to watch her come undone and he couldn’t hold on much longer. Hux turned them around as he pushed her down onto the bed, he loomed over her again, slowly lifting her leg around his waist as he sheathed himself in her again, the warmth almost his undoing. “Good girl.” He said in her ear as she panted in his ear, her moan light. He knew she was close, he could feel it. He placed a hand on her neck as he squeezed. Grace moaned louder as his hand flexed before he squeezed against her throat. His hips slamming into her as he kissed her senseless. He was close, Leaning up her put his hand between them and pressed against the small nub between her legs and she cried out, Her fingers digging into his back now as she clawed him. He slowly pushed himself in and out as he continued his assault on her clit. Her mouth hung open as her moans grew louder and louder. He watched her flushed face as she started shouting his name. “Hux, Hux, HUX!” He fucked her harder now, he watched as she came undone on his cock, he plunged deeper now as she arched into him, crying out as she came. He kissed her then, as she shook against him, her fingernails digging into the skin. He felt her walls as the clenched tight around him making him shudder as he came, calling her name as he buried his head into her shoulder. He chanted her name as he rode the through their orgasm. He smiled into her shoulder as she calmed down. He realized she was limp now, exhausted he realized. He smirked and kissed her shoulder before he lifted his head to see her staring at him, a lazy smile on her face. 

 

He kissed that smile, over and over again. “Why haven’t we done this before?” He asked, not expecting an answer because he knew why but right now. That didn’t matter. None of it did. He pulled her as he turned onto his side, still inside her as their juices mingled and leaked out of her, more than likely staining the sheets. He pulled her into his arms. She snuggled close as she could get, scared to break the trance. He pushed a curl back from her face and grinned. “I’m sorry.” He said finally. Grace kissed him again, his lips soft against hers now. His hands cupping her cheek. “Me too, and thank you.” She said as a tear escaped her eye. He wiped it away, he shushed her as she began to cry now. “I- I’m sorry. I just.” She said, burying her face into his chest. Hux knew then, he’d defend her with his dying breath. “I won’t let him.” He said kissing her forehead. He mumbled reassuring her as he stroked her back. She eventually quieted as she drifted into a deep sleep. Hux gazed at the sleeping women before him and turned the lights off and pulled the blankets over their bodies as he pulled from her. She mewled in her sleep. He grinned against her forehead before he started to drift too.

 

“You’re mine, now. Grace.” He said aloud. He felt her stir and her lips touched his collarbone. “Yes, Armitage.” She said , her voice soft and sleep driven. He lifted her chin upward and found her lips again. She moaned into his kiss as the two broke the kiss, each of them getting comfortable again.

 

“Forever.” He said as the pair drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell. That was some serious zoning out I did. I managed to finish this before bed. I'm actually quite proud of it. 
> 
> Also sorry it's so long. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Also Hux is a damn sweetheart. ;^; It wasn't supposed to turn into such a fluff piece but it just happened. <3


End file.
